Birth of Raven Branwen
by Kira Rose Branwen
Summary: No one truly knows where the branwen name came from well this is her story from beginning to end the first of a four part series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Birth of Raven Branwen is going to be apart of two different series the first involves a female naruto being left to the wolves and abandoned by her parents for her younger twin brother menma. With the only one who realizes how wrong it was to abandon their daughter being kushina well i'll let you figure that out as the story plays out please note that naruko's past will be shown in flashbacks so if i don't show the years before this is why.**

 **the second is going to involve a female harry potter who develops something a little extra than just magic and soon finds herself in the kingdom of vale on remnant once again i'll leave you to figure it out as the story develops.**

 **Please let it be known that i would enjoy having a beta reader to help me make these stories better than what i can on my own so, any who wish to help i would greatly appreciate it.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lelouch Vi Britannia Stadfelt**


	2. Chapter 2 Branwen's Beginning

**Birth of Raven Branwen**

 **Chapter 1: Branwen's beginning**

 **~Flashback Begin~**

 _Naruko uzumaki namikaze was a happy child and nothing could really change that well almost nothing because; something did change it so, there are questions being asked as to exactly what could change a small ball of sunshine like her. The answer is lies and liars people who use her when they could just do the right thing and raise their children as they should have instead of taking one and leaving the other to the wolves that's right she knew exactly who her parents were including the fact that both her mother and father are in fact alive training and raising her twin brother to be in her fathers words the perfect husband for her._

 _They never once realized that their five-year-old daughter would steal the forbidden scroll, nor would she find a letter addressed to her explaining just who they were, where they were, and why they left her alone. Her only consolation to the fact her parents had abandoned her was that at least her mother apologized for following the plans of her father as well as explaining why they had made her the Jinchuriki instead of her brother so, it was at that point that she felt something in her snap in half and her blonde locks began to darken to black her eyes going from blue to lilac then red and back to lilac._

 _It was also, a good thing she was good in designing her own close as well as weapons even at her age many could see just how smart she was even if she tried to hide it case in point the bracelets she wore around her wrist could become gauntlets that shot dust rounds reminiscent to that of a shotgun but, her true masterpieces were her nodachi and the sheathe that she made with it. She also had an outfit she made with a mask to go with it that she had hidden away under a floorboard and some matching ones for while she grew as the years passed even going so far as to make her own brawler fighting style._

 **~Flashback Ends~**

That was seven years ago, and she is now twelve-years-old and currently taking a shower having changed her name a few years previous when she emancipated herself away from her parents with the help of the sandaime she also, took half of the uzumaki namikaze treasury when she changed her name now days she went by something new as well as having a different look. Her name was now Raven Branwen and she was now power incarnate and that made her dangerous to those she hated and her enemies as she dressed and put on weapons she grabbed the mask she made that came with the outfit she felt the disturbance of a chakra source appearing in her living room as she left her own and walked toward the living room she saw an anbu there and spoke.

"What is it inu?" she asked, her voice was bland her expression blank as she looked at him.

"Sandaime-sama told me to come get you he said you would know why" he replied, as he watched her draw her sword and swing it a black and red portal appearing next to her as she sheathed the blade she turned toward the anbu.

"Tell him to move away from the window I know you know who is there so tell him this _'the bitch is going out the window see you at tg7'_ now go" she said, as she turned and walked into the portal just as he disappeared.

 **Hiruzen pov**

Its been seven years since she found out and I couldn't be more disappointed with minato and Kushina than I was right now, and I knew that calling Raven here would set her off but, there was nothing I could do about it but, scowl at the three of them just as Kakashi reappeared in the office and whispered something in his ear causing him to stand and move. He didn't have to wait long as a portal appeared next to his desk, out of it stepped the twelve-year-old visage of his surrogate granddaughter who wore knee high six inch heel boots black biker short a black belt with a red and black skirt tail hanging from the left side her black hair curled to flair out spikes from the ponytail she had it in and a full white with red tribal design bone mask that currently held her glare her eyes going from lilac to red.

I know I shouldn't, but raven has developed well since she emancipated herself from both the namikaze and uzumaki name I knew raven didn't want to see them but minato had forced it just like I knew a fight was about to break out any moment and truth be told I couldn't even stomach to see Tsunade or jiraiya because; both had left raven just as minato and Kushina had to train menma while she was left for the wolves. I just hope no one sets her off to trigger her new bloodline what she called semblance, I stood there and watched as she reached for her mask, so she could properly look at the people who had abandoned her all five of them directly and could see dark red flames beginning to flare in her hair as she spoke.

"why am I here ji-chan" she asked, I could hear the veiled fury in her tone.

I could see that she was straining not to draw her sword as she waited for an answer and quite frankly I couldn't or rather didn't know what to tell her considering who it was I was dealing with at this point I didn't even know why they wanted her here when they abandoned her so, I decided to answer her as best I could.

"I didn't send for you raven-chan your father sent for you against my wishes" I said, as I heard the rotary on her sheathe turn and the ringing of her sword being drawn as a red blade appeared from the sheathe.

I watched helplessly as Raven's legs tensed before she charged at minato and Kushina with Kushina and raven going out the window, the two could be seen falling from the tower in a deadlock of blades he could see the two trading blows before raven sent her mother flying through a portal to training ground seven following her shortly after. I could only shake my head as minato, Tsunade, and jiraiya shushined away to try and stop raven knowing that they wouldn't be able to I watched menma as he fell to his knees trembling.

Looking at the boy I couldn't blame him as it seemed minato nor the others thought to train him to be immune to rising killing intent but, I knew that my office was the best place for him right now as I knew raven didn't truly hate her brother it was better that he stayed away from the mother daughter sword duel going on right now. I knew that if minato, Tsunade, or jiraiya interfered with what was going on raven would take it personal and truly stop holding herself back, those anbu who had always watched raven as she grew and sometimes helped her perfect her form or something else she was doing were currently in the trees watching mother and daughter go at it.

 **Raven 3** **rd** **person**

Why now after twelve years is it that they finally decide to show their faces? She couldn't understand how or why someone would leave their daughter to a pack of wolves and the hardships that come with being a Jinchuriki because; of them she had little to no true protection and the animals known as villagers had gotten away with doing things to her that made her who she is. The reason no one knew about what the fools had done is cause, no one truly seemed to care about what it was that happened to her _'not like anything was done against the ones who raped me a couple of years back'_ she thought, to herself as she bounced from seals to speed herself up. A trait she had been told was a way her grandfather had used seals before.

She looked at her mother who seemed to be on her last leg having taken the Uzumaki regeneration past its max she stopped her assault and picked up her mask as she passed her mother just as their watchers shot out of the trees heading toward Kushina she swung her sword in front of her before she paused in front of the portal she had summoned and spoke as she sheathed her blade.

"you can't just expect to walk back into my life and think things will be okay from the get go it doesn't work that way it never has I won't begrudge menma for something minato did nor do I hate you but, things will never be as you wish them to be" she said, as she walked forward the energy of her portal enveloping her as she walked through it.

Only the sandaime knew where I was going now it was the place I had buried _them_ the only friends I had ever truly had in my younger years as well as the first person I had truly loved I knew it wasn't good for me but, I always came to them when things were troubling me even after all these years I still do. Walking out of the other end to the portal I had opened in training ground seven I saw three graves in a clearing where we used to come outside the village walls and into the forest said clearing now covered by genjutsu seals so knowing that I was away from watchers I grabbed my left forearm and stood in front of the graves finally letting the tears I had been holding back flow.

Looking at the graves before me I could see the different emblems representing each person who had been buried here over the years the first one had a dragon sleeping in a ball of flames this belonged to Taiyang Xiao long the next grave bore the emblem of a rose this was the resting place of Summer Rose it was seeing this grave that I had fallen to my knees. The last grave held the emblem of a bird a crow the resting place of qrow looking at the graves she hugged her midriff as she doubled over the sounds of tears hitting the ground and sobbing could be heard.

This was the scene that neko or Yugao uzuki came upon when she used shushin to get to the clearing her surrogate sister doubled over crying her heart out even after all this time knowing that sandaime-sama and the namikaze family were watching from close by grabbing the crying twelve-year-old in a hug she sat there as her little girl sat there crying into her shirt she could hear her speak.

"Tai, Summer, Qrow what do I do? I want to hate them to hate _her_ but, I can't I'm lost please tell me what to do help me understand I'm so lost without you summer you were the light in my darkness and its encroaching again please summer help me" she said, her voice hoarse desolate and full of despair.

She stayed in the arms of her surrogate mother entirely spent finally succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness as Yugao slowly stood raising raven as she went her other arm under the twelve-year-old girls knees slowly she walked from the clearing with her surrogate daughter in her arms. The anbu who had come with Yugao silently replaced the flowers for their surrogate little sister or niece before following their captain just as mad as she likely was about what the namikaze family had done they had never heard despair in Ravens voice before let alone the amount she had today not since that _day._

 **Yugao 3** **rd** **person**

Seeing her like this is hard on me as well as many of the anbu who treat raven as a niece or little sister none of us has truly heard despair in her voice not since she found summer dead she just shut down only Taiyang and Qrow could get her to speak or eat. They had raped summer before disemboweling her the one ray of light her daughter had was gone because; her comrades couldn't let go of the past she knew of the darkness building in her little girl there was just nothing she could do to stop it stave it off maybe but, not completely.

She took raven back to the sandaime's office and sat on the couch with raven's head in her lap a squad of anbu around the pair to stop the other four adults from coming any closer so, their sister/niece could rest do to her whirlwind emotions all the while Yugao kept her eyes on minato, Tsunade, jiraiya, and the woman she had once called her sensei. Truthfully hiruzen couldn't blame the cat masked anbu nor the ones standing in defense of his surrogate granddaughter he leaned back in his chair as Yugao continued to run her hand through, the twelve-year-old's hair she spoke her voice low but could still be heard.

"the lot of you actually thought she would accept you with open arms after everything she's been through? Did you honestly believe minato that the fuck wits in this damn village would follow your wish or did you believe that the villagers could do no wrong?" she asked, looking the yondaime hokage in the eyes as she continued.

"Let me give you a list and count of what has happened to raven to make her this way and maybe you might understand why it is she is so easy to anger concerning three of the four of you.

Beat-256x

Overcharged-3,006x

Crucified-4,010

Hospitalized-100,026

Raped-3x

Maybe now you can see just why she is the way she is and that last rape was staved off only for a few minutes before the two boys who help along with the girl were killed and the girl raped before they forced raven to watch!" she yelled, her anger showing for the first time since the five arrived here.

She looked at the five there before she watched menma run over to the garbage can and vomit while Tsunade and Kushina had their hand covering their mouths and their eyes wide jiraiya and minato froze where they were eyes wide as Yugao spoke again.

"They're names the three that manage to stave off that last mob for a bit before two of them died and both girls were raped? Taiyang Xiao long and Qrow Branwen both boys died defending raven and Summer Rose Raven's girlfriend of three years. Once they killed Taiyang and Qrow they raped summer and raven before making raven watch as they raped Summer one more time before they disemboweled her right their making raven watch" she said, as she felt raven wake.

Yugao watched as Raven reached for the mask on her hip before the girl placed it over her face and open a portal knowing that it was time for the graduation ceremony of the academy she watched as her surrogate daughter appeared from her portal and walk over to the seat next to the Hyuuga heiress and the nara heiress both girls have been helping keep raven from falling into the darkness that plagues her. They helped her but, it was truly the little girl that summer had given birth to before her death that really helped raven through the darkness where one beacon has long since been gone the second shines all the brighter protected always by the anbu who care for raven as if she were their own.

Yugao had sent one of her subordinates to pick up Summer and Ravens daughter knowing that raven would want to hold her after the team placements and graduation test the baby looked a lot like a perfect mixture of summer and raven her name was ruby hikari rose branwen currently one-years-old and the only thing that could likely keep raven from destroying everything with extreme prejudice. It wasn't long before Usagi came back with ruby who was currently screaming her little heart out, considering they were currently watching the potential gennin from the hokage's crystal ball she could see raven stand and watched as a portal opened both in the classroom as well as here in the hokage's office.

Yugao watched as her surrogate daughter walked through the portal in the classroom only to come out here in the office, the namikaze family along with the remaining sannin watched as Yugao handed over the little silver eyed girl to raven and the resemblance that they shared as well as how quickly raven went from hostile to maternal in a matter of seconds. This shocked the namikaze uzumaki family more so minato and kushina since they hadn't known that their daughter had a daughter of her own and that she truly had only one ray of light to guide her way in this world something that they themselves should've done in the beginning so, it hurt them more than they already were because; of their actions their daughter suffered.

Yugao could only watch as her daughter cuddled with her granddaughter she knew that ruby would be just what raven would need to cheer her up and stood just as raven did balancing ruby on her hip as she did all she could do is thank Taiyang Xiao long for helping raven, and summer have the beacon to her mother's darkness though some of you are probably wondering _'just what is Yugao talking about?'_

Well it happened a year ago.

 **{Flashback~ 1 year ago~ Start}**

 _Yugao was sitting in the living room across from an eleven-year-old summer and raven with her fiancé hayate gecko both of whom looked across at the young couple with unreadable expressions neither giving anything away as they had known that this conversation was coming at some point just, not this early. Yugao knew how much summer and raven meant to each other and knew they wanted a permanent reminder of love something they could cherish together a baby, with an egg coming from raven and summer herself carrying the baby to term even if she was maturing earlier than most girls her age._

 _Yugao had made sure that summer knew this would be stressful on her body giving birth so young, the look that summer shot her made Yugao realize that she would not care one bit if it meant giving raven something to cherish summer didn't care if she ever had kids after ruby even knowing that she could, possibly die during birth hadn't deterred summer in the slightest they would do this._

 _Yugao knew she couldn't dissuade them and that there was a chance that summer would survive so, she gave her blessing but she had to know who would donate the other material in order for this to work she spoke._

" _I need to know just who is going to give you girls the sperm to make this a success and just where that person currently is right now? She asked, her tone even._

 _Raven looked at her surrogate mother with a small smile as she faced her before turning to face summer she spoke hoping to convey just how much they thought about this, and if it were truly what was best for the two of them._

" _We asked Taiyang to do it because; Qrow is like my little brother and it wouldn't feel right, as for Tai he's currently at the hospital with ji-chan's personal doctor extracting what is needed for this to work" she said, her expression blank but, her tone held nothing but love something Yugao and Hayate picked up on quickly._

 _Both adults could only shake their heads and smile even if this could possibly rob summer of ever having kids again because; of this or if something ever happened to her or raven a part of them would always be there in the form of this baby. Yugao could see raven gearing up to ask her something else but, the girl didn't seem to capable or articulating it right which is shocking considering raven always had one thing or another to say after her emancipation went through so, she sat and waited only prompting to help her out._

" _What is it Rae?" she asked, her tone gentle yet firm._

 _Raven looked up her eyes steeled with determination as she spoke to her surrogate mother and father who currently sat in front of the duo._

" _I want to up my training, so I can at least do bandit camps in order to care for summer and the baby I want to build us a house in the training ground next to the forest of death on its left I think its training ground forty-three? I want to get stronger than I am to protect my small family" she said, her voice laced with pure conviction._

 **{Flashback Ends}**

 **To Be Continued….**

 **A/N: This is just a pilot chapter to see where this takes me I would love corrective criticism any derogatory and belligerent reviews will not be answered and with each chapter I will try to answer questions at the end so now I shall say this because; I hadn't in the beginning.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH AND NARUTO BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO THE PLOT LINE IS MINE THE UNIVERSE'S ARE NOT THE AU IS MINE AS WELL!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lelouch Vi Britannia- Stadfelt**


	3. Chapter 3 Pregnancy months and training!

**Birth of Raven Branwen**

 **Chapter 2: Pregnancy month's and Training**

 **Raven 3** **rd** **person**

I could tell that things were going to get interesting once summer went through, the operation with the sandaime's personal physician knowing full well that not just one of the pieces of sample we got from tai could take but more than that could if he was extremely potent. I was just glad that yugao kaa-san would be there for us if this worked hoping that we would both be able to raise our children and still make it to become kunoichi's and shinobi of konohagakure-no-sato because; we would be the best team that konoha has ever produced. These were her thoughts as she fought against the anbu who worked with her kaa-san such, was her training as she needed to be strong enough to protect her children and to keep the light in her life safe even if it meant her own life being lost in the process she would do it she could feel something coming and it wasn't good but, she could remember the times she had with summer and her pregnancy.

 **{Flashback Begins}**

 _It did not take long for Tai and qrow to figure out that the procedure worked and even less time for summer to call two of our other friend's ghira and kali before everyone that needed to know summer and I had decided to start a family earlier than most couples knew about it. Yugao okaa-san knew because; we had told her and knowing how the villagers treated me including some of the hospital staff, the sandaime knew because we trusted him and by extension his physician with what we had planned now we just needed somewhere for summer and I to live to keep her and our baby safe but: where?_

 _I knew that I was spacing out and going deeper into my thoughts and could tell that summer and everyone else was worried about me but, I wanted to keep our children safe so I had to think and fast. Where in the hell in this village would be an easily defensible position in the village that I could build a home for summer and I where she would be safe with our child? Damn, snapping from my thoughts I turned to face the sandaime I looked in the eye and started searching I had to know was her serious about earning my forgiveness from hiding the truth from me because; he would be able to tell me exactly what I needed and where I could do it._

 _Let alone he could keep summer safe for now while I am busy with this and hope like hell no one else figures out what I am doing but, since I know just how desperate this village is at trying to kill or maim anything or anyone close to me. I knew that I had to call in reinforcements though; this was not about me now it is about protecting summer and the baby. Looking deeper I could see that he was genuine with what he had told me in his office when Yugao okaa-san, summer, and I went to see him about what we were planning and why we planned it in such a way._

 _I could see it now but I had to be sure I had to know if he would do his damnedest to protect her and succeed where he failed with me so I spoke._

" _You want me to call you ji-chan again hokage-sama?" I asked, my expression going from bland to fierce as I spoke._

 _He nodded while Taiyang, Ghira, Kali, and Qrow stood to my sides behind me spread like a V as I looked at the sandaime hokage while Yugao okaa-chan stood next to summer's bed as I focused on the old man before me I continued._

" _Then protect her with everything you've got! You want my forgiveness then it's time that the kami-no-shinobi woke up and put the bastards that makes it hard to be with the one I love in line its time you showed them why reminded them why nidaime-sama chose you as the sandaime hokage! Protect my family as you should have me protect them with all you've got!" she exclaimed, as her voice rose so too did the power and authority in it causing the anbu who always did their jobs concerning her childhood to swarm the room kneeling among them her okaa-san Yugao._

 _She knew that summer was looking at her shocked for what she did as well as what she said but, could not fault her fiancé for much of what was said because; the sandaime had kept raven's parents being alive from her as well as the fact they had abandoned her here in Konoha for her younger brother. This didn't surprise the others either to tell the truth and it really was something that they could handle some other time in hopes of finding out why though, raven could not be sure she felt as if some of the people in this room with her would not be here in the next two years._

 _Should that be the case she wanted to have all the time with them she could even if it meant being alone but, she had her hopes that they would all be here to watch each other grow as well as to see the baby or babies grow. This was what it has come to depending on people who had once lied to me and it wasn't even the first week of summers pregnancy so, is it bad that I want my family to be safe even if I knew the next eight months would be near enough hell for me? This would be the first month of summer being pregnant and it would only get worse from here before it got better so, I endured._

 _ ***Month 2***_

 _We had gotten finished with the house in the early days of the second month of Summer being pregnant and soon started decorating just, as the morning sickness kicked in and from what the doctor said she wasn't supposed to start that till the middle of the second month or the early beginnings of the third. Therefore, I am glad we have such good friends on hand because; they took over with the decorating and seals so I could look after summer myself and for that I was glad to have such great friends._

 _ ***Month 3***_

 _Things were much the same as last month morning sickness with summer not being able to eat much but, saltine crackers and drink ginger ale. We finished the house last month and are now decorating in hopes of having things how summer might like though, even if she later wanted me to change the décor to something else I would because; the darkness no longer has a hold on me._

 _ ***Month 4***_

 _We're beginning to run low on money and supplies so, the sandaime has given Tai, Qrow, and I a bandit mission to clear the camp also, Summer's mood swings have begun and with it so have the cravings. The anbu guard should be arriving soon I know she is going to worry but, we have to go we need the money I should be back in a few days. She looked up and noticed the anbu had arrived walking over to kiss summer's forehead as she slept I left knowing she was safe._

 _ ***Month 5***_

 _Summer's cravings have gotten full on weird and her mood swings are a hell of a lot worse and will only worsen as time goes on, the plus side to all this is the fact she's having twin's girls as we were told and believe it or not we're really excited. That and I forgot to mention that Ghira and Kali are taking the same risk as summer of never being able to have children again after this due to the strain this will put on both but, it was a risk we all agreed to take._

 _ ***Month 6***_

 _Three more months and the girls will be here all of them our twins Ruby and Yang as well as Ghira and Kali's daughter Blake though, as I have said over and over again I hope all of us are here to watch them grow because; I have a feeling that during this year something is going to change for better or worse I have yet to figure out. We got a long way to go though and three months to make sure that we survive the next year together as united we stand divided we will surely fall._

 _ ***Month 7***_

 _Creatures have begun to appear and from the looks of them they look as if they came from the nine levels of hell so, I and the rest of team STRQ are the only ones really equipped to deal with the shit storm that is coming. We needed to keep summer and the babies safe even if it meant we gave it our all to end this rising new threat because; of the danger so, long as summer was safe two more months before the twins are born we're ready._

 _ ***Month 8***_

 _The time grows near our girls will be here in another month should nothing force summer to go into labor earlier than what was predicted by hokage-sama's doctor so, it was only right that I chose to rest from training this month because; I knew that summer would need me even if I still took missions my portals made it where I could get back easier as well with the rest of team STRQ {STRIKE}. Look out whoever you are that has made these creatures because; when time comes you will meet you match and your death._

 _ ***Month 9***_

 _Any day now the twins will be coming its only a matter of time so, I have been refusing missions in case summer goes in to labor. That was a good choice because; I was currently in the kitchen when I heard summer scream my name it seems that the twins don't want to wait longer so, it was time to get summer to the private room grabbing my scroll and running to summer I called Tai and Qrow to let them know what was going on. Arriving at the hospital wasn't a problem her contractions on the other hand were considering how young we are and still choosing to do this? So, I could do nothing but pray she made it through with our daughters being healthy and no complications although I should probably knock on some wood to stave off the temptation of fate._

 _ ***3 hours later***_

 _Who knew babies could be so stubborn about when they were ready to see the world more importantly Ghira and Kali forgot to tell us that Kali herself had gone into labor around the same time as summer did so, it shocked us to see them already in a room where they had to share. My girls were fine all three of them were fine I couldn't help it and I laughed the first since finding out the procedure summer chose to go through for my sake and happiness had been a success so, I was in my right to be as happy as I am because; I now have a family that I know won't abandon me nor will I them unless death is to come for me._

 **{Flashback Ends}**

That was a long time ago and I told myself after summer was raped and killed by the bastards in this village that the only ones I would truly fight to protect are my daughters and my god-daughters so, I invite those who wish to try my resolve because; I will kill to protect my four girls from the bigoted bastards of Konohagakure-no-sato. I know that this mentality has left me with virtually no one I could say that I trust maybe Yugao okaa-san and Hayate otou-san who raised me despite what the sandaime and yondaime had in store for me and made it so, I would know what love truly was even if for a short time so, there I stood in the door way of my daughter's room watching them as they slept.

Everything was hard now summer was gone so to were Tai and Qrow I try to stay strong I really do but, this house is hard to live in now that she's gone. Kali and Ghira have decided to move in and help me out it makes me grateful that I at least still have these two to help me when I feel as if I want to end it all because; of them I can continue to live. Standing there looking at my girls I knew I would have to up my training if it meant keeping the family I built with summer safe then I would truly take on the world to do it so, I raise my head and I must continue I live because; that is what summer would want me to do. I will fight, and I will win no matter the cost should I die yang and ruby will live.

I didn't know that Yugao okaa-san was standing behind me watching me I didn't even know that I had fallen asleep while leaning right the in the doorway to the girls room so, it shocked me when I woke up the next morning in my own bed because; I don't even remember coming to bed all I really remember is watching my babies as they slept I hadn't realized how tired I was nor that I had fallen asleep. A year that's how long it has been since summer, tai, and qrow were taken from me and in that year, I have begun to raise ruby and yang how summer would want me to raise them so, I hold myself together and try to remain strong for the girls because; its what my daughters need I also, realize that minato and his family will be coming back when the girls turn two.

How that man can justify leaving me here I do not know, and I am starting to believe I never want to find out because; I might just lose myself should I hear his reasons it is also, why I focus my time on my remaining training as well as raising my girls. I knew there would be a day when minato and his family would return, and I had known that they would be looking for me why I know not so, I live for summer and my girls now though, it was time for the exam one I had hoped to pass with those who had been like my family for so long.

Now I would never get that chance and ruby would never meet her mother nor yang with her father all because of misplaced hatred but, I suppose I should thank namikaze minato because of him I am stronger than I ever could be if they had stayed.

It was time I took things to a whole new level and revealed the beginnings of my true power even if people became afraid of me I still had my daughters though, truth be told they were all I needed now and no matter what happened they would be all I have ever needed no matter who came to face me. I would not falter no matter who came before me because I had a reason to live one that made me unpredictable to those greedy with and for power _'they would not touch my daughters'_ I thought to myself while I watched the girls in their playpen. I knew that uzumaki Kushina and namikaze minato would be searching for my home as well as their brat menma I could sense them in Konohagakure more readily the hokage tower a place I could sense Yugao already though, it didn't matter I grabbed the helmeted mask that was gifted to me by summer for my birthday and put it on.

Only the swing of the multi bladed nodachi signaled the use of my semblance a red and black portal now occupying the empty space next to me though, with it bringing in two of my more recent friends hinata Hyuuga and sakura haruno. These two have helped me so much in the last few years, being there for me as well as being there for my girls it made me happy because; I knew that there was someone else out there that I could count on besides Yugao okaa-san and Hayate otou-san for that they had my gratitude as well as any help from me they need should they require it of me it would be the least I could do for them.

The thing is that I know these girls too well now to not know that they would refuse any debt that I claim to owe them so, all I can truly do is continue being their friend until something causes the two to never talk to me again. It is discouraging to say the least that these two know me so well, but I suppose that I haven't exactly made it a secret that I was not fighting for Konohagakure but, I would fight for the right of my daughters to live in a happy world.

To Be Continued….

 **Next Time:** Exams and meeting the sensei!


	4. Chapter 4 Exams and meeting the sensei 1

**Birth of Raven Branwen**

 **Chapter 3: Exams and Meeting the Sensei! Part 1**

 ***3** **rd** **person***

The class turned at the sound of a portal being opened in the room and saw three of Konoha's most popular female academy students one of which already having experience in the ninja world and the others having followed her example though, to what extent we don't yet know because; no one could catch the girls as they went to train in their arts. Maybe that was for the best because those three could be ruthless when pushed too far so, no one tries much with them they were known as Konoha's ice princesses for a reason all were known for being cold to anyone except those they loved and aside from their learning how to use chakra? They've been known to use an energy source that makes them hard to beat and abilities other than the jutsu they learn here in the academy so, no one could figure out how to fight the three of them unless they found out how the girls took so little damage.

The main problem most of the males in the class had was that with each passing day the number of fangirls has tapered down to the bare minimum as Raven, Hinata, and Sakura were called to fight them some like the heiresses of other clans soon become an ice princess those like Yakumo Kurama and Shikari Nara also, joining them was Saisuki Uchiha. They were the strongest kunoichi in the class since the likes of Tsunade Senju and Kushina Uzumaki who unknown to the others in the class but, the four closes to raven was the lead ice princess mother for the latter and godmother for the former. They also, knew of the things that befell their friend and were quite pissed when the one person who kept her sane was killed and raped in some misconception of it being justice because; of this the villagers got a wake up call when the five heiresses hunted down each person responsible and made them pay knowing that the council would not.

It wasn't like the sandaime would do much to them because; they were getting their revenge for what happened to their friend helping her with her daughters when they could. That there demonstrated the will of fire in the sandaime's eyes and with it he knew those six would make a formidable team in coming years. The sandaime was a point of tension for the six girls Raven herself having little to no more respect for the man because; he had failed to do the one thing she had truly asked of him so, the girls were naturally on her side do in part to the fact that summer had brightened the day for all of them and her death had hurt more than her wife. They held little trust for the man the only thing stopping them from out right attacking him for what he did or rather what he didn't do is the fact that he was to be their commanding officer.

That is the only thing that has kept him safe.

 **~Ravens pov~**

I don't care if they think that I am being hard on the sandaime they say he tried his hardest to protect summer and for a while I might say that had been true but, now that I look back on the day she died the same day we were both raped I couldn't help but, wonder where in the hell were the anbu black-ops that he had following us? I blame sarutobi because instead of my surrogate okaa-sans unit he had one of the anbu units that hated me on duty knowing full well they would do nothing to aid us in our hour of need this alone has brought him my ire and with it the ire of my friends. These girls have been with me through every heart-breaking decision from their funerals to what would be on their headstones so, where I have lost one family a new one has come in its place even as the darkness encroaches, they help me stave it off for not just my sake but, for my girls as well. Living in a village that has hated my very existence since I was a small girl and then to go and kill my wife and the mother of my girls its made me resent the very place I am signing on to protect kami only knows why I don't just level the place and leave with my daughters is because; Summer loved Konoha almost as much as she loved me so, until I see a reason as to why I should slaughter the lot of them I will stay my blade.

The only reason I won't use my blade is because; this is the place Summer wants the girls to grow to be loved by people who would love them for who they are and not what they contain it is for this reason that Konoha stands. I just hope when today is over the only person I must deal with for mission assignments even though I can't stand him now is the sandaime hokage because; should he have given the yondaime back his position I would surely strike the man down where he stood or sat well you get the idea? It wasn't long before lunch and then the exams would start and with them Menma would show up as well I guess it would be inevitable so, I shall not avoid him though if he didn't stop following me soon I'd kill him.

Getting sick of his games just as I knew the girls were as well we stopped while I turned toward my younger brother although I do not consider him as such Qrow was my brother menma is nothing but, a nuisance I spoke.

"Why do you insist on following my friends and I to the roof namikaze menma? I asked, as I turned to look down on the yellow haired brat with contempt.

 **{Begin: Fate stay night ubw Archer}**

The girls could see my rage building at the sheer audacity of this brat but, decided to let him explain himself lest he suffer the consequences so imagine our surprise when he looked up at me with eyes that seemed to search for something that was no longer there.

"You have every right to be angry Raven every right but, please give me a chance to get to know you in order to be there like I should've been." He said, whilst looking at me his eyes full of hope how droll yet even worse he dares to assume I would even want him around when its already too late?

Standing on the path to the next stairwell I looked at Menma and growled as my eyes flashed in my rage.

"You have a lot of nerve coming to me and trying to patronize me foolish little brother but, make no mistake you nor your parents aren't even a blip on my radar I want nothing to do with you and should you persist then I shall make you regret it!" I cried as I continued to walk away with my friends.

Looking back at the catatonic blonde I spoke while turning my head to the side for a better view at the brat and continued where I left off.

"You who was raised with love and care you who was trained by the people who brought me into this world you Konohagakure little golden child would dare try and tell me what I should be?! Don't mistake me for that bitch Tsunade continue to bother me and your parents will have to bury you namikaze." I said as I walked away I could hear the staff complaining about my harshness and threat to the namikaze brat truth be told I didn't give a damn and walked away.

 **{End: Fate Stay Night: Archer OST}**

 **3** **rd** **person**

The inhabitants of the ninja academy weren't the only ones shocked by the total shut down given to namikaze menma by his sister for in the office of the hokage a blonde-haired man and red headed woman watched their son be shot down by his sister as well and so too, did the jonin instructors for this batch of academy graduates. Minato namikaze couldn't believe that his home had disregarded his supposed dying wish and harmed his daughter he couldn't believe that they would rape his baby girl but, he thought to himself _'I have no right to call her my baby girl because I left her in the hands of monsters.'_

Those there in the office did not or rather could not fathom the hatred that Raven Branwen had for her village nor of Minato and Kushina Namikaze so, they watched her and her friends as they ate on the roof of the ninja academy. The ones that truly love Raven as if she were a daughter, sister, cousin, or niece could understand why her attitude would be the way it is so, they support her while they can because; they know no one else would thinking she was some type of beast out to destroy them. Most just watched what was going on from the sandaime's crystal ball to see who would become team leaders some hoping to tarnish Ravens career and others like Yugao wanted to teach her everything they knew because; they knew that the higher missions were dangerous only five students could really even handle a B-rank on their own.

Those that knew her wanted Raven Branwen and her friends because; unlike most so called kunoichi of their class it upset most if not all of the jonin class kunoichi within the village but, the person they upset most was one Raven Branwen because; they were from minor ninja clans some of them had the gall to try and talk down on her and her daughters. Some of them fawned over Uchiha Sasuke disgracing not only themselves but their clans as well with such deplorable actions maybe someone should teach them their place in the pecking order so, Konoha's kunoichi would not be the laughing stock of the elemental nations.

The jonin had stopped paying attention to the crystal ball since it would do no good while they were eating no one but, the sandaime had noticed a glint appear in her eye as they talked about the exams they would be taking soon it wasn't long before the jonin in the room would be called to attention as the six kunoichi in training headed back inside of the academy.

 ***Academy room 302***

The whirring of a portal appearing alerted the other students to the return of their resident ice princesses with Raven being first to step out at the head of the group on her left were Sakura, Shikari and hinata on her right stood Saisuki and Yakumo. The six that had gone to the roof had finally joined them though they weren't alone the entire class watched as Raven and Hinata sat down with two little girls in their laps one blonde with lilac colored eyes the other black hair with red tips and silver eyes. The teachers nor the students could balk at two young children being in the room since, these particular two would come and have lunch with their mother when Yugao or neko as most know her when in uniform has a mission outside of the land of fire at the least Iruka knew that yang and ruby gave their mother some peace of mind when they were near because; it wouldn't surprise many but they knew when Raven was upset and soon became upset themselves. This also, gave the students and teachers a chance to hear Raven sing.

Yasashii kotoba o anata ga kureta

Sabishii toki ni wa dakishimete kureta

The others watched as the girls around raven took up the song with her, they knew that this was a song that Summer Rose had sung so long ago.

Kanashii koto mo atta kedo

Asai haru no yorokobi mo

Futari de wakeatta

Those in the hokage tower could look on sadly as Raven sung her heart out and watched as the children in her lap slowly began to fall asleep.

Toki ga owaru mae ni

Tooi hito ni

Nokoshitai kotoba o sagashita

Arigatou to tada kurikaeshita

Sore dake ga anata no mune ni

Todokeba ii

She knew anko was about to come through the door with Hana to take the girls home so, she kissed her babies on their heads before sending them off.

Kokoro yo douka tooku

Sora o kakete

Hohoemi o anata ni tsutaete

Kiete yuku haru no

Nagori no you na

Nukumori dake o sono mune ni

Sotto

Nokoshite yuketara

Once the children were clear of the zone Raven decided to flare her killing intent for those around her to understand that, she would kill whoever decided they would try something after what they just saw because; some would consider her weak for it. The thing is she was far from weak so, letting her murderous intent flow for the very village to feel was something that she was happy to do though it wasn't much longer before her killing intent was joined with the intent of her five friends made it clear just who the apex predator was in this class. Now though, it was time for the written portion of the exams.

 ***Hinata 3** **rd** **person***

Not many people would believe you if you had told them that I was once a shy stuttering and scared little girl and at one point? They might have been right because; there are few who can truly tell you what it is that an heir or heiress has to go through during their training so, that they could benefit the clan and village in which they live this would also, include those heir or heiresses whom had their heritage hidden from them for their protection either that or the villages prosperity. We're trained in the knowledge of politics, espionage, demolition, and how to kill in more ways than thought possible so, our own country could prosper and others can sleep safely at night because; we are what stand between them and the nations enemies we are tools and weapons to be wielded yet at the same time we are only human.

She watched her fellow ice princesses as they did their own written exam but, more importantly her eyes never left the form of one of her best friends Raven Branwen as they did their test she could tell that Raven was still upset though because; of the earlier visit by Ruby and Yang thanks to the anbu she was calmer her muscles were less coiled she wouldn't spring just yet. That said it didn't take the six of us that long to finish the written portion of the exam before, we decided to leave the room and wait for the rest of the class at the throwing range because; of that being our next exam I watched Raven as she stood from her seat and walked over to the open window before she dropped out of sight so, it wasn't long before the five of us followed her lead and left as well.

No one had truly ever noticed it except for me and sakura but, before the return of the namikaze family Raven had begun to heal although: it was taking time she was truly finally beginning to heal, and it is because; Raven has two things that most whom have ever gone through the things she has do not. Is it that hard for you to figure out? The answer is quite simple she has us her friends the Konoha ice princesses, her surrogate mother and father in Yugao and Hayate, and most importantly she has the twins Ruby and Yang it is this that make her who she is this also, makes her better than other victims of the things that befell her because; she survived.

As we waited on the rest of the class to finish hinata couldn't help but, watch over Raven much like the rest of their friends were doing as she slept because; they knew she hadn't been getting much sleep due in part to the nightmares that plagued her during the night. She had to know that we wouldn't leave her not voluntarily and that even then the only way something like this would happen is if we were ordered on different missions that would leave us far a part but, we would never truly be alone because; then we would have no choice as orders from a superior like the hokage were absolute.

 **To Be Continued….**

 **A/N: Well here is chapter three please, note that this story is going to take a while to finish because; there's more going on than I am letting be known. Also, please note that any flamers will be ignored though I will accept constructive criticism where it is needed but without further ado, I will give you a small preview for chapter four.**

 **Preview:** _she didn't deserve what happened to her not in the slightest but, there is nothing we can do but, try and keep her spiraling out of control and becoming Konoha's own self fulfilling prophecy._


	5. Chapter 5 Exams and meeting the sensei 2

**Birth of Raven Branwen**

 **Chapter 4: Exams and Sensei part. 2!**

* _ **Kari 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person***_

We finished our test before everyone else do Iruka sensei sent us out to the target range because; we were the first ones done it was also, done for Ravens sake as some of the things she had gone through growing up would have most adult kunoichi's try to take their lives to end the torment. There are things only the five of us know about Raven as we've been talking to her trying to get her to let go of the past and to better embrace tomorrow and in doing so, help her better care for Yang and Ruby in that time she has slowly begun to tell us about the attempts on her life. That's the thing some of the times she had been cornered had been just that attempts made to try and break her not that they ever succeeded in the first place but, I suppose you understand so far right.

Watching Raven as she walked ahead of us as we headed outside to the schools training grounds, we could all see that she had barely gotten any sleep even with the fact that we all stayed at one compound before coming to school for our exams to enter the ninja forces. I will admit to this being a slight worry but, hopefully we should be able to let her rest while the rest of our compatriots finish the written part of the academy exam arriving on the training ground, we decided to pick a small grove of trees to the right where hinata had chosen to sit and bring raven down with her.

' _she didn_ _'_ _t deserve what happened to her not in the slightest but, there is nothing we can do but, try and keep her spiraling out of control and becoming Konoha_ _'_ _s own self-fulfilling prophecy._ _'_

The others could see the wear and tear on Ravens mind especially since the return of her biological parents and sibling with the death of summer though, it is imperative that we help her as best we can with raven currently resting her head on Hinata's lap that gives us enough time to plan on who were likely to face during the sparing matches. In the most likely scenario thanks to minato and his meddling Raven would likely be facing menma in which case she is not likely to pull her punches a single bit because; of this we knew full well to be ready with a strong enough barrier jutsu to keep the rest of the class safe.

 **~Yakumo~**

Like Kari hinata and the others I could see just what the return of menma and his parents is doing to my friend looking over at her sleeping frame I could see as if she was fighting not to twist and turn in her sleep, having heard the story of her treatment by the villagers from Raven herself I find myself surprised she is even somewhat sane. I mean for the love of kami who in their right mind could even go through the shit that she has and not snap at the things done to her the least of which is the death of her wife and team as explained to us Taiyang and Qrow were more family to her than her own blood.

Still though, to live through the first twelve years of her life and come out as she had makes me wonder if in the end would it be worth it to fight as we have been or is it better to have and go by our own creed even if it means having to go against our village in order to protect Raven and her daughters. The question then remains is it so simple as that or can we do something so much more can we be so much more than meets the eye because; that is who and what we are meant to be? Watching Raven as she slept, I noticed she looked so, peaceful it was the first time we've seen a look of peace on her face since the return of the Namikaze Uzumaki family though we knew her sleep would soon be over because; the rest of the class would be heading here soon, and the test would continue.

Looking toward the academy I could see that they were just now finishing up and were just now on their way to join us so, I walked over to Raven and woke her up in order for us to be ready for the fights to come as it is, I watched as she opened a portal and reach inside for the mask we all knew to be there as it had been one of her last gifts from Summer Rose. No one in the academy knows what happened to her but us and we damn sure won't tell anyone though, we couldn't really say anything about someone else doing it to hurt Raven and make her lose it.

I stood there and watched as raven held her mask in hand and look at it speculatively as if weighing some great option over in her head and maybe come to a decision as to what should be done though, knowing minato he would try to get her to at least reconcile with her twin because; the boy truly did not know that his parents had abandoned her to the fate she had here in the village either way things were going to come to a head today. The thing I am surest about is that it definitely won't be pretty and someone might just be in the intensive care unit when it is all said and done so, we each took a side of her leaning against a tree while Raven herself to a meditative position with her sword across her lap.

 **~Sakura 3** **rd** **person~**

Have you ever wondered why the male population of the Konoha's ninja academy refer to us as the ice princesses? It's not by choice and we're not doing this just to be cold but, because one of our own has been taken from us yes it was years ago but that doesn't mean it didn't cause a profound change in all of us in Raven more so than the rest of us. We could all see the darkness that surrounded our dear friend and we had every right to be worried about her and some of the things she would likely do to cause and increase in said darkness so, we would just do the best we could in order for her to be free of the burdens and demons that plague her because; that is how much we honestly care for Raven. We watched as Menma and the rest of the class trooped from the academy building and head our way with not so, much as a fuss though you could hear the rest of our classmate's inane chatter which I knew would soon irk Raven meaning we had to find a way to shut them up and fast.

The wind had begun to blow and our hair blew along with it as we all kept our hair long because we knew how to keep it from interfering in our training unlike the fan girls here I could see black, yellow, and white rose petals heading this way being carried in the wind and knew just whom they were heading for so, I watched as did the others who could see the petals spinning around our friend and raise her gently from her meditative position.

We all watched as for the first time in years without the aid of yang and ruby Raven smiled, I could see the other girls were both as happy and shocked as I was when she did so but, we had no complaints. I watched as the white rose petals spun under her mask and raise it to eye level with raven as if someone were handing it back to her and could see a single tear slip from her eye as she grabbed it and placed it under her arm.

It was then that Raven had opened her eyes and the sight she saw on one particular student completely obliterated the peaceful look she had about her the whole class could do nothing but watch as she saw the blade of Qrow Branwen going diagonally across the back of menma namikaze.

"Why do you have that blade namikaze and where did you get it?" she snarled?!

If you looked into her eyes you could see the dark savagery in them as if she wanted nothing more than to tear him apart for what he did and as it was none of us would be able to stop her if she had decided that was exactly what she would do because; no one but the few of us close to her knew where their graves were. That then begs the question of how in the name of yami did this idiot find out where they were buried and just what the hell did, he think coming here with that blade would do to Raven yet, he claims to want to be in her good books? The fool.

Did he honestly believe that she would not recognize a blade she went to see just about every day though, the main question is _'_ _how in hell did he find their graves and when did he go there?_ _'_ everyone knew not to betray raven as we realized just what it would mean if she could not trust anyone.

The look in her eyes was not lost on anyone and it even made those within the hokage tower freeze because; some even hiruzen had seen her mad but never to the point that she would actually snarl at anyone most of the anbu in the room knew who that blade belonged to and some knew never to show ' _their_ _'_ graves to anyone if they did not want to die a horrible death.

 ***3** **rd** **person***

The jonin in the hokage tower could do nothing but watch with their beloved fourth hokage as Raven took one step forward and seemed to disappear shocking everyone with her true speed and showing herself with her fist buried in Menma's stomach so, all they could think was _'fast'_ his torment would not end there as the power behind her punch had sent him flying away from her that made gai look slow because; it shouldn't be possible although Raven did it. Not all of us have the luxury of living with our parents some find themselves abandoned by the very people who are supposed to love them such is the case of Raven whom had been told her parents had died when she was made the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi so, she never had someone who she could really turn to for help until she met summer.

The third hokage knew of the damage his surrogate granddaughter could do and the amount of rage she carried for the villagers and the village itself for what they did to summer and the others hell he didn't blame her one bit but, something told him that it was Qrow who led menma to their graves in an effort to help him reconnect with his sister. The fact that a child's spirit whose body has long since decayed could reach out beyond the grave does not shock him what does shock him is that the boy would take this route although this was Qrow they were talking about so, it didn't shock them much because then things would need to be redone and redefined.

Hiruzen and the others in the office watched as Raven once again seemed to disappear in a blur before reemerging right in Menma's flight path her sword positioned to split him in two from crown to crotch but, he moved, and it made getting him even harder yet she pursued him when he finally pulled Qrow's blade to block her slash at his waist.

"you don't deserve my brother's blade." She said, her eyes shining as bright as a flame.

They could only watch as the two traded blows between them as well as words the banter going back and forth like a tennis match that had the spectators on the edge of their seats. Shockwaves and showers of sparks from their connecting weapons had things escalating quickly as menma replied to his sister:

"I have the right to choose for myself Raven and so do they." He replied, as he parried her own sword with his he could see it in her eyes she was going to continue to attack to kill because; at this moment from what he could see Raven was also stuck in a flashback of that day.

"you will not take her from me, you'll never stop at one I'll take you all on!" she yelled, just as menma made enough clones to give himself some breathing room.

Yugao knew things were bad as she saw the glazed look in her surrogate daughter's eyes and knew something would need to be done they couldn't really interfere with the fight until one of them gave up or went out of the ring though, it wouldn't be long before Raven ended up causing menma to go flying because; of the rage and extra power she was using in her swings. She had told minato and Kushina both to leave those graves alone as in _'don't even go there'_ yet they ignored her warnings and now their son was paying the price for their stupidity with there being nothing they could do to stop it so she turned her attention back to the fight to see Raven launching the namikaze heir into the sky before following him. This was going to hurt the boy in more ways than one and many of the kunoichi in the tower who have lost loved ones to depraved acts only for someone to take something of the person you cherished most would cause; most of the havoc that you see before you.

The way she spun as if she were a barrel that had been shot into the air was a surprise to all who were there and those that were not when her foot lashed out things went still for not a second before, Menma Namikaze was sent barreling to the ground at speeds just under the speed of sound leaving a larger crater where the arena once stood Menma was now on the ground completely unconscious and seriously wounded.

Raven soon landed after Menma had impacted when things had begun to slow down it was as if time was coming to a stop but, for what reason it was also at this time that he had noticed crow feathers spinning around where she stood and with them came her brother Qrow and he spoke to her hoping to convince her on why the brat had his blade.

"Hello Raven." He said, it was a sound she had missed for so long.

"hello Qrow" was the reply she gave with a small smile.

She looked at her brother just as he was looking at her yet he did not have a lot of time so, he needed to do this and do it quickly before it ran out.

"Raven listen to me okay? I know they hurt you when they abandoned you here and I know it hurt you when Tai, Summer, and I died but do not blame the boy for the sins of his parents because; if you do that it will make you no better than the villager who blame you for the fox." He said, Raven could tell that her brother was not done talking so she just stood there and waited.

"No one showed him to our graves Rae the kami give the dead some access to the powers over the wind in order for us to communicate with or guide the living to certain areas because; of this ability I was able to lead Menma to where you buried us and gave him the blade give him a chance to prove to you what he means is sincere and let it bring you some form of happiness. Please and just because you don't see us it doesn't mean that we aren't there watching over you Ruby and Yang show them sister and always remember that we love you." He said, as he hugged her knowing that she needed this more than anything.

It was not long before Qrow began to fade away and as he was she could see that time was beginning to resume its pace she turned slowly and returned to her friends as she walked away she heard her brothers voice one more time on the wind.

' _Remember'_

She stood there as the wind blew around her and rustled through her hair covering one side of her face and seeing the moisture in her eyes caused her friends to come running over in order to comfort her as she stood rooted to the spot she couldn't help but speak up knowing that the namikaze heir would hear her just fine and hopefully learn from this.

"It's been made perfectly clear to me menma that someone precious to me lead you to that blade so, I will only warn you once. You get one chance to try and make things right and just maybe we can start over we might even be able to form some sort of sibling relationship but, you have to prove it not just to my surrogate mother and father but, my friends and my daughters as well." I said, turning to look at the boy as he used my brothers blade to try and rise on his own.


End file.
